


Mismatched

by delsol



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Jock!Marco, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/delsol
Summary: When one misunderstanding leads to another, in an attempt to get Tom to notice him, Marco deploys the help of his friend Jackie to make Tom jealous. Alternatively, in an attempt to get Marco to notice him, Tom deploys the help of his friend Star to make Marco jealous.With a multitude of misunderstandings, jealousy, and coming of age awkwardness, what could possibly go wrong?





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaack! that was quick...  
> I'm trying to get at least 5 chapters done before I post chapter three so if you guys read along with [You Mean a Latte to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471827/)  
> you know how sporadic that was so im trying to make it less like that?? chapter 2 should be up sometime this week if not tomorrow
> 
> anyways enjoy! comment to let me know what you think 
> 
> my tumblr: [webwrecker](https://webwrecker.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Tom was never one to be late, oh who’s he fooling? Tom was always late, but this time he had a valid excuse: his eyeliner wings weren’t even and if you thought he would be caught dead with sloppy wings, you are extremely mistaken. Tom had an image to uphold, dark, brooding, and goth, and if his eyeliner didn’t say ‘I could cut a bitch’ then what even was the point in showing up to school?

 

Running through the halls and making a sharp left at the end of the world’s longest hallway, Tom bolted to his homeroom class, making it right before the announcements had finished.

 

“I’m here!” Tom panted with one hand still holding open the classroom door. “Please don’t count me absent.”

 

Mr. Candle glanced up wearily from the newspaper. Ever since Mr. Candle had met his parents at parent teacher conferences he’d seemed somewhat scared of Tom, not the Tom completely minded because it meant he didn’t get marked tardy most of the time even though he technically should have.

 

Mr. Candle forced a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Try to get here a little earlier tomorrow, Thomas.” Tom raised an eyebrow at the use of his full name, but Mr. Candle must have mistaken it as a challenge because he then quickly added, “If that works for you, that is!”

 

Tom nodded but didn’t bother taking a seat because the bell releasing him to first period would be ringing any minute now.

 

Mr. Candle forcibly went back to reading the newspaper, but the other students in his class were still staring at Tom. The people that had stared at his earlier disturbance had gone back to their phones as well, but most people were still staring at him, then quickly glanced away when they realized Tom had noticed.

 

Tom and labels don’t mix, but, if they did, most people would put him in the category of ‘that one emo kid with pink hair who sits alone in the corner who always wears black.’ Tom didn’t mind this, however, because he wasn’t exactly a people person, in fact, the only person that could truly stand him was his eclectic best friend Star who was the exact opposite of Tom. Star, for one, was very outgoing and was always dragging Tom off to some sort of party or another, and she always wears a vast array of colors. Tom was pretty sure the only reason they’d ever become friends was because they’d been next-door neighbors, and, thus, childhood best friends since they were both five.

 

 The only other person Tom could consider a friend, aka they’ve hung out outside of school at least twice, was Star’s middle school friend Jackie who had transferred from a private elementary school in Beverley Hills. Star had latched onto Jackie from the beginning, thinking it was so cool that she’d lived practically across the street and gone to school with some of the most famous star’s kids.  Though, fr some reason, Jackie never seemed to like Tom and always got his name mixed up and they later had a falling out in 8th grade. From there Star had separated her Tom time with Jackie time, and, thus, Tom was left with just one real friend again.

 

Tom glared at a girl named Leah who always stared at him for way too long, thinking she was being inconspicuous. Leah sheepishly snapped her gaze to her desk and filed some papers into her backpack whilst pretending to busy herself.

 

Tom rolled his eyes as the bell rang, releasing him into his first period AP Environmental Class. People had told him that it was one of the easier AP’s to take, but Tom cared to disagree. The only good thing about that damn class was that he was partnered up with one of the star soccer players, Marco Diaz.

 

Marco had always been nice to Tom, and, even though they were never super close, they always acknowledged each other. In elementary school he would step in and calm Tom down before he could hit someone, and if Marco couldn’t calm him down in time, he would walk Tom down to the nurse. In middle school they sat at the same lunch table and sometimes carpooled to Bar and Bat Mitzvahs. Freshman and sophomore year, however, they had absolutely no classes together which made this junior year kind of awkward. After two years of smiling and nodding at each other in the hallway, but never going beyond that, there was a definite wedge between them.

 

The science wing was right next to the history hallway where Tom’s homeroom was located, so Tom was usually one of the first people in the classroom, making it easy to set up lab and have it out for when Marco arrived close to when the late bell would ring.

 

Right on cue, Marco came speed walking into the room, bringing with him the shrill chime of the bell, just as Tom finished pulling out the last of the beakers. Marco’s face was tinged red from exertion, and his hair was poking up in odd places. Tom couldn’t help but smile at his discarded appearance, though he would never admit out loud that Marco had that kind of effect on him. 

 

Marco dropped his bag underneath their lab table with a huff. “Why does the art wing have to be on the complete opposite side of the school?”

 

Tom shrugged. “I don’t know why you ask me this every day like it will somehow move locations overnight.”

 

Marco smiled. “And _I_ don’t know why you reply with that every day.”

 

Tom scoffed, ignoring Marco’s comment before throwing safety goggles at him. “Less talking, more science.”

 

“So, are we continuing the iron lab from yesterday?” Marco questioned as he pulled out the lab sheet from the previous day.

 

“It’s copper, but yeah.”

 

Marco nodded. “Copper, of course, how silly of me.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Considering it says, ‘Copper Lab’ bolded and underlined in caps on the sheet, I’d say it’s pretty silly.” Tom was getting nervous, Marco had never talked, let alone joked around with him this much.

 

Tom began to busy himself with pouring the acid and stirring the liquid while Marco lounged with his hand under his chin, watching Tom’s every movement. It was somewhat unnerving to Tom and he might have definitely fumbled more than he usually did.

 

“Soo.” Marco drawled.

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “You’re very talkative today.” Tom decided to come right out and say what was on his mind, never one for beating around the bush.

 

Marco stood upright and ran a sheepish hand through his hair. “Oh, really? Sorry.”

 

Tom quickly glanced up at him before going back to the beaker he was stirring. “I don’t mind it, I’m just no used to it. Do you want something from me, or something like that?”

 

Marco wheezed out a laugh. “Ah, kind of?”

 

“I don’t sell drugs if that’s what you’re looking for. Sorry.” Marco wouldn’t be the first one to come up to him and ask him if he had this, that, or another.

 

Marco guffawed. “No! Nothing like that.” He laughed some more and hit Tom on the arm. “Geez, and to think you called me silly. No, I was wondering if you were coming to the soccer game tomorrow night?”

 

Tom was stumped, not expecting Marco to ask anything like that. Tom shook his head and focused on responding.

 

“I might, it depends.”

 

“Depends on what?” Marco asked, fiddling somewhat nervously with his lab sheet.

 

“I don’t know.” Tom said.

 

Marco was undeterred. “Okay, well you should come! Coach was me playing first string forward for the first time this year.”

 

“I don’t know a lot about soccer, but congrats.”

 

Marco tilted his head and smiled at Tom. “Thanks.”

 

Marco’s smile was absolutely precious, and Tom was blessed on this day to see it as much as he had.

 

Tom sighed. “Listen, Star’s been bugging me about going to a game to see her as mascot, so I’ll try to stop by, alright?”

 

“Cool.” Marco smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Sick.”

 

“Alright, now let’s finish this lab!” Marco exclaimed, causing Tom to smile.

 

Whatever made Marco want to talk to Tom, Tom was definitely not complaining.

 

 

 

♻♻♻

 

 

The rest of the day dragged until, ironically, Star physically dragged him out of school so they could walk home together.

 

“How was my little baby’s day?” She asked pinching his cheeks like a child.

 

Tom halfheartedly swatted at her hands. “Fantastic.” He said sarcastically.

 

“Aww are you sure it wasn’t SUPER UPER FANTASTIC??” Star jumped up and down around Tom as he walked, looking like a monkey that had just consumed four pixie sticks.

 

“I guess it was pretty close to that.”

 

Star stopped jumping. “Do I detect a lack of sarcasm?”

 

“Noo.” Tom said sarcastically.

 

Star unleashed a creepily wide grin. “I definitely detect a lack of sarcasm. OOOHHH, TOMMY BOY!” Star began jumping around again. “What is my little munchkin hiding from mama Star?”

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Would you stop referring to yourself as that?”

 

Star gasped dramatically and narrowed her eyes. “Are you kinkshaming me? In my own home?”

 

“Star we’re outside.”

 

“NAY, LITTLE TOM.” At this, Star jumped into a pile of leaves and began going through the motion of making a snow angel in them. “Nature is my home. Ahhh, smell that dirt.”

 

“I’m sure that ‘dirt’ you’re smelling is actually dog piss.”

 

“Hardy-har-har. Ever the optimist.” Star got up from the ground, leaves still strung in her hair like Christmas lights. “So what made your day- oh look! It’s Jackie! HI JACKIE!” Star shouted and stood on her tiptoes.

 

Across the street, Jackie was skating by on her long board as an out of breath Marco struggled to keep up. Wait, Marco? Tom’s eyes widened, and he did a double take. Shit, just act calm he told himself as he struggled to fix his hair.

 

“Oh, _heeey_ , Staaar!” Tom couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jackie’s L.A drawl.

 

“JACKIE!” Star screamed excitedly again.

 

Jackie and Marco crossed the street and made their way over to where Tom and Star stood.  “Oh, hey Todd. How are you doing?”

 

Star stifled a laugh in her hand. No matter how many times he corrected Jackie, she could never get Tom’s name right. It was only like, the most basic name in existence? How hard was it for her to remember?

 

Apparently very hard because Tom stood there with his teeth clenched. “Great, Jessica. How about you?” Two could play this game.

 

“ _Ohhh_ , it’s actually Jackie.” She corrected, and Marco looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin.

 

“Sorry, Jenette.”

 

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him and Star elbowed him in the ribs.

 

Marco butted in before Tom could make an even bigger ass f himself. “Hi, Tom. Did you decide yet if you were coming to the game tomorrow?”

 

“THE GAME? TOM?” Star burst out laughing and slapped her hand on her knee. “Phew! Marco, that was a good one.” She pretended to wipe away a tear before continuing. “No, our little boy Tom will be at home writing deep, disturbing poems about death with his pet crow.”

 

“Crow?” Marco questioned.

 

“Star likes to think she’s funny but she’s not.” This time it was Tom’s turn to elbow someone in the side, and Star was the perfect contestant.

 

“Ow. Hey! It’s true. You never go to any school related things because you don’t have any school pep for, and I quote, ‘these disgusting heathens that I have the unfortunate displeasure of seeing every day’ end quote.” She lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes to imitate Tom.

 

“Ouch, Todd.” Jackie said looking legitimately hurt.

 

Marco smiled and laughed. “Jeez, Tom tell us how you really feel.”

 

 “Anyway, _heeey_ _Staaar_ , have you started your English paper yet?"

 

Star lit up and deflated in record time. “Ugh, no. That paper is complete poppycock. POPPY. COCK. POPPY. CO-“

 

Tom shoved his hand over Star’s mouth exasperatedly. “I’m going to stop you right there.”

 

“Oh, Tom what would I do without you, my little angry chihuahua?”

 

Jackie’s phone beeped and she glanced at it before placing her long board back on the pavement. “Hey, we should work on our paper together sometime, Star. I gotta get back to my place before my mom gets home to let my dog out, but otherwise I’d stick around.”

 

“BYE JACKIE!” Star stood on her tiptoes and waved Jackie off like a 1930’s housewife waving their husband off to war.

 

“Bye, _Staaar_!” Jackie mounted her board and began riding off at a leisurely pace.

 

“Tom, I’ll see you at the game then, right? We can go out after to celebrate the win!” Marco asked, looking at Tom hopefully.

 

“You sound so sure you’re going to win.” Tom said cynically.

 

“Well, with you there cheering us on, I know we will.” Marco smiled his pure innocent smile and Tom melted.

 

“Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow then.” Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush.

 

Tom waved Marco off as he ran to catch up with Jackie and walked away looking constipated as he focused on anything but the warmth that threatened to spill onto his cheeks.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t feel Star’s close presence until she was directly in front of his face. “So THAT’S why you weren’t so sarcastic today.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Tom said, brushing her off.

 

“TOM AND MARCO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I” For the second time that day, Tom had to slap his hand over Star’s mouth.

 

“Jeez, what do you want? The whole school to hear you?” He huffed and looked around for any spectators, but found none close enough to hear.

 

Star had a shit eating grin on her face. “Hehehehe. Having a crush has made you such a softie, mister.” She boop-ed him on the nose and ran down the sidewalk before Tom could retaliate.

 

Tom sighed and ran to catch up with her, knowing if he didn’t she would probably get hit by a car.

 

“Oh, hey there Tom. Didn’t see you there.” Star intoned breathlessly as Tom grabbed her by the backpack strap, preventing her from careening off into the busy street.

 

They walked quietly together for a bit, well quietly as in no talking, but Star continued to hum and sing to herself, until all of a sudden Star stopped and glanced up at Tom quickly. “WAIT! Marco has a girlfriend though.”

 

Tom sighed, knowing full well Marco was a full-fledged heterosexual with a cheerleader as a girlfriend.

 

“I know.”

 

Star giggled manically and poked Tom all around his body. “You little homewrecker, you!”

 

“Yup, that’s me. My charming personality and conventional looks are sure to steal him away from Jackie, who is, by the way, the head cheerleader.”

 

“Now there’s the self-confidence your guidance counselor was talking about!” She joked and poked him again. “Really though, how do you think this is going to go down?”

 

“It’s not.” Tom shrugged.

 

“What do you meaaan?” Star asked exasperated at Tom’s short, mysterious answers.

 

“I just mean nothing’s going to happen. Obviously.”

 

“But whhhyyyy?”

 

“Because, jeez, Star, I don’t know.” He said brushing her off once again.

 

Tom knew full well that this was just a crush and nothing would come of it. Tom would get over Marco in a few months and by the time the next school year came around, they probably would go back to having no classes together again. That was that. A little infatuation and nothing else.

 

“Ughhh, why are you so _booooring_?” Star sighed dramatically.

 

Tom rolled his eyes and willed for the next block to somehow shorten in length so they would reach their houses and go their separate ways sooner rather than later.

 

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Tom asked back instead of responding.

 

Star ignored his sass and continued. “TOM! You have the chance to get your man! I saw it with my own two eyes and there was a heck of a lot of chemistry going on between the two of you.” She nudged him playfully. “There was some definite eye fucking going on, if you ask me.”

 

“Star!” Tom bellowed, looking around once again to see if anyone was listening in. “Dude, his girlfriend was right next to him, he was probably looking at her.”

 

“Nope. He was definitely looking at you.” She opened her eyes wide and pointed at them. “These babies see everything. _Everything_ , little Tom.”

 

“Whatever.” Tom said blushing, refusing to believe Marco was thinking of him like that. It was entirely wishful thinking and it would only end up getting Tom into trouble.

 

They reached Star’s house, but she didn’t make any move to go inside.  “Tomorrow you’ll make Marco fall for you.” Tom’s face fell. “After the game. He clearly wants you there and if he randomly began talking to you today there’s obviously some interest there. Okay?”

 

“I don’t-“

 

“Maybe you don’t know, but I can feel it.” She started dramatically up at the sky and hummed dramatic music before motioning her hand across the blue sky as if she was in a horrible soap opera. “Change is coming, Tom.” She pointed at Tom who could not look more done with her shit. “And it starts with you!” She boop-ed him on the nose one last time before running inside.

 

Tom sighed, sincerely doubting tomorrow would hold any significance.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it??  
>  ** _comments fuel my inspiration and motivate me to write so be sure to leave one letting me know what you thought!_**
> 
> comments/kudos/bookmarks/subs are greatly appreciated ! 
> 
> thank you all for reading!
> 
> tag me on tumblr as [webwrecker](https://webwrecker.tumblr.com/)  
> if you make any fanart or anything for the fic so i can see and scream over how amazing it is!


End file.
